fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angeline Lykofos
Angline Lykofos '(アンジェ, Anjerine Rykofos'') is a Mage of the Phoenix Blaze guild. Appearence Angeline has a very pale, his eyes were not always red, but according to her, something happened in your past that made his eyes turn red, his white hair, and wears a black headband in her hair, she also uses a black dress with a zipper in the middle, the dress is very long, and reaches to the ground, where it has a good amount of fabric left, below the fabric, she wears a sandal black, her dress also has a long sleeve and black covering your entire arm, hiding your hands completely. Personality Angeline is very shy, and never got to talk to anyone of the guild, it has a lot of fear, she is gentle and kind to the people who make it to relate to her, she becomes overprotective with these people, and arrives to kill to protect them, it also has much zeal for their angels, because it gives them all nicknames. History When she was a child, Angeline was respected by all of his village because she was the only Maga them in his birthday 7 years, won 3 Golden Coins gift from his aunt, who said it was magic, one week after his birthday 7 years, she saw his village being attacked by various magicians, and your friends and your family have sacrificed to protect her after that, she tried to flee the city in flames, but the Wizards were able to reach it, more before they have a chance to attack her, she ended up falling to the ground, and the coins came out and shone his boloso invoking Barakiel, who defeated them, after that, he disappeared soon after it happened, she fled to we reached another village, where he was instructed by a Mage's attempt to invoke these other currencies, when he did, it said no Mago her that her magic was the Angel Magic, after that, he instructed her to go to the north to find the city Kaiburn to try guild will join Phoenix Blaze, she followed this instruction to find the city and guild, who would later become his guild. Synopsis Relationships Anka Master of the guild, and the only person with whom she has a relationship, Anka is usually seen chatting with her, and eventually trying to convince her to relate within the guild, but she always says no. Magic and Abilities Angel Magic Using this spell, Angelina is able to invoke angelic beings, the cost of Gold Coins, she creates her own magic to each currency is worth the price of 10, so she can invoke a wide diversity of beings, however, as longer it allows them to get forward, the more energy it drains vital, therefore, being a spell spent force, it usually takes some time to get another mission, at least 1 week after finishing the current, the following may be invoked: *'''Gabriel: For a cost of 10, Angeline can invoke Gabriel, an angel with a pellet appearance of white, with arms cuddly and full of a kind of white wool, in the middle of the ball, are two white eyes, he did not have many powers, and invokes the Angeline regularly just to keep you company, for which cost 10 Angels do not spend the life force, otherwise, your only special ability is the ability to regenerate its summoner, repositioning its vital energy, or healing their wounds. *'Zephyriah & Zechariah': For a cost of 20, Angeline is able to summon and Zephyriah and Zechariah, angels twins, who spend very little quantity of life (about 1% of vital energy will be every half-hour), they have ency of children in maximum, 11 Years, pale, with eyes and white hair, they wear clothes most current, in this case, jackets, pants and white tennis shoes, however, it is revealed that they are just illusions created by their wings when they lean on their body , and spend little user's life, they also use Fire Magic: Red Fire (Zephyriah) and Purple Flare (Zechariah), they are very intelligent and brave, and, according to Anka, are semi-active members of the guild, since they have the mark it on your cheeks, they are also shown escorts regular Angeline, is regularly invoked by it with Gabriel. *'Barakiel': By the cost of 30, Angeline summons forth the angel Barakiel, a white angel that possesses three heads, two large wings and two large arms. Barakiel seems to have the ability to fill the area with destructive light of holy power which destroys everything around it. *'Shamsiel': By the cost 40, Angel summons forth Shamsiel, angel of sunlight, a large stone-like cherub with pigs in its pompadour that shoot light almost holy like energy. *'Gadriel': For a cost of 50, Angeline is able to summon Gadriel, a female angel, who wears a white robe, and has black hair and eyes, and use two twin daggers, Gadriel uses no magic in particular, only their daggers, but, she is seen being able to use a pseudo-Light Magic, as it is able to wrap their daggers in a luminous glow potent. *'Sariel': For a price of 60, Angeline is able to summon Sariel, an angel transparent as they have the appearance of a ghost, things can be seen through it, however, are viewed blurry Sadriel uses Ice Magic, he also specializes in sword Magic, and uses the sword Arkhangel, which according to him, can cut any surface. *'Raphael': For a price of 70, Angeline is able to summon Raphael, an angelic being with golden marks all over his body, and with long hair and giant, larger than his own body, he also has 12 Pairs of Wings, which it flies very easily, it uses the Heaven's Eye, and attacks with a bow and arrow. *'Arakiel': For a price of 80, Angeline is able to summon Arakiel, the divided angel, an angel with two faces, one benign and malignant, they both have a sword: The sword Kastiel uses benign, malignant and uses Azazel, they also have different wings: the benign face have white wings, and face evil have black wings, they also have different colors for robes: the benign face wears the white side of the robe, and the face uses the evil side black robe. *'Michael': For a price of 90, Angeline is able to summon Michael, an angel-master, who uses the Metraton, a machine gun white high speed, with bullets capable of traveling at the speed of light, Michael is also able to engage in a vacuum black, which prevents magic attacks that atingilo, however, increases the sensitivity of his physical attacks by 90%, what makes it very weak against physical attacks. *'Raguel': By the cost of 100, Angeline summons forth Raguel. Raguel is a white angel that possesses a giant pair of wings, four long arms and seven heads, each holding a horn. Raguel blows its horns to damage its opponents with a powerful sound-wave. Trivia *In greek, Lyfokos means Twilight.